


À la plage

by Deiv17



Series: Fandomic stories [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Des enfants ne devraient pas regarder ce genre de choses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une tâche qu'une professeur nous a demandé de faire dans peu de temps, il y a longtemps, et parce que j'aime bien les films de tragédie et d'horreur, voilà la seule bonne idée que j'ai eue en ce moment-là.

La mère se leva de la sable, secoua ses fesses et se retourna, détendue après le massage qu’elle avait reçu. Elle glissa ses lunettes de soleil jusqu’au nez, devant ses yeux, et s’adressa à son fils, le plus aîné :

—François, occupe-toi de ta sœur, je vais commander le déjeuner, attends. —Comme cela, la mère commença à s’écarter.

À ce moment-là, les enfants se rendirent compte d'un vendeur ambulant grâce à la petite cloche qui résonnait par toute la plage.

Celui-là s'éloignait d'eux. Il n’était ni trop loin d’eux ni de la mer, ce qui faisait que ses pieds se mouillaient. Les enfants se retournèrent vers lui dans l’espoir de recevoir des glaces. Ils virent alors un homme de sauvetage cavaler lentement vers le glacier. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il lui dit quelques mots ; ensuite, le vendeur prit une glace de la glacière et lui en donna, auquel celui-là sourit et commença à s’éloigner.

Le plus aîné fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il commença à écouter des voix s’élever, celles qui devinrent bientôt des cris. Tout à coup, le glacier tira un canif de ses chaussettes et essaya de poignarder l’homme de torse nu à la poitrine, mais celui-ci l'arrêta, saisit sa poignet et la tordit, enfonçant le petit couteau dans le bras de l’homme avant de fuir.

Le garçon fronça le visage, dégoûté alors qu'il regardait la substance rouge s’étendre tout le long du bras de l’homme et tomber profusément sur le sable en dessous ; la fille tourna simplement le regard, effrayée.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose, commentez une situation (un prompt, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça) ou envoyez-le à mon email, sur mon profile.


End file.
